See You Again
by K-yers
Summary: It's been ages since the Doctor left Anne Worthing, letting her heal from her injuries. But now planets have shown up in the sky and the Doctor is nowhere to be found. Now Anne will have to find him, along with his other companions. Sequel to Carry On.
1. 1: Clocks

**A/N: Hello internet and welcome to the long-awaited sequel to "Carry On". Yes, this is a sequel so if you haven't read the first one, I highly suggest that you do otherwise you're going to be very confused. I've been planning this story for a long time and can't wait to finally post it, so here we go!**

* * *

I was on some train. It wasn't any train that I had ever been on before, then again I hadn't been on many trains. It wasn't that full; only eight people were moving around the cabin. A stern-looking black woman stood in the back, pouring drinks and looking slightly bored. A couple were bickering in their seats about the details of a party they had attended while a black-haired boy sitting behind them rolled his eyes. He must've been their son.

A blond woman looked irritated as she tried reading her book. I couldn't see what book it was, and I wasn't even really sure that it mattered because my eyes found someone that I thought I hadn't seen in ages.

The Doctor looked the exact same from the last time I saw him that day in the hospital room. His hair was sticking up from that accident on the Lord Commander's ship, back when I traveled with him. He was sipping what looked like coffee and it just seemed so weird to see him doing something so normal.

Something wasn't right. This scene was too normal. Without exactly knowing how, I could tell that something bad was going to happen to the Doctor. I wanted nothing more than to warn him, but I had figured out that I wouldn't be able to do anything to help him.

This wasn't the first dream I was having about the Doctor. It had all started a few days after he left me. I had a dream that he was with a redheaded bride and he was helping her with some giant spider-woman-thing. When I woke up the next morning, the news was filled with a spiderweb-like spaceship. But some people thought it was fake.

The train dream was snapped away and I opened my eyes, lying down in bed. I groaned and pressed my face into my hands. The Doctor had promised that he'd come back for me. So far I was still healing from that marble pillar crushing my legs.

I sat up in bed and reached for the crutches beside my bed. With a fluid motion, I strapped the crutches onto my forearms and managed to clamber out of bed. My legs ached in objection but I ignored the annoying pain and limped out of my room.

My parents had moved us out of our tiny apartment after the accident and we moved into a bigger and roomier place just outside of London. It was a good forty minute drive back into town but it was manageable. I made my way very carefully down the stairs and into the wide kitchen.

Did I mention that my parents had also hired a sitter to keep an eye on me when I was alone? Her name was Brenna, and though she was good-hearted, it got annoying to have someone babysit you every day.

"Good morning, Anne," Brenna said happily, scrambling the eggs. I greeted her and took my seat down at the table. "Is there anything happening today? Maybe we could go into town and shop 'til we drop."

"Well, with me I think we wouldn't be shopping that long." I joked. Brenna laughed along and opened her mouth to say something, but she never got the chance.

The walls started to shake and the ground rumbled. I feel from my chair and hid under the table, my crutches still strapped to my arms. Brenna screamed and joined me as the plates, silverware, and glasses began to fall from the cabinets.

As soon as it started, the earthquake stopped. Brenna left the safety of the table's underside and helped me up to my feet. I peered out the window above the sink. That was odd.

I limped hurriedly outside with Brenna jogging ahead of me and opening doors for me. Once outside, I stared up at the sky in shock. It had just been morning; Brenna had been cooking eggs. But the sky was now pitch black, but that wasn't even the scariest part.

The sky was filled with planets.

Brenna gasped and covered her mouth. I quickly counted eleven other planets. There was only one reason this would've happened. The only problem was where was he?

"Is it the Doctor?" Brenna asked. She was the only person I had ever told about the Doctor and our adventures, mainly because she was the only person around here who believed in aliens.

"It has to be," I breathed. "It just has to," I looked from the forbidding-looking sky to my friend's face. "C'mon, you wanted to go into town. Let's get a move on."

Brenna nodded, glad to be taking orders from someone. "But wait, Anne, you're still wearing pajamas."

I glanced down at my attire: flannel plaid pants and an overlarge T-shirt. These were pajamas to me. "This is no time to be worried about appearance, Brenna. We have to go _now._" Brenna looked like she wanted to object but I didn't give her the chance; I was already hobbling to the car. Brenna sighed and followed.

The Doctor had to know who was behind this. He had told me that he'd find me, now it looked like I needed to find him.


	2. 2: Rose

The city of London was going crazy. People thought that the would was ending and it was giving them an excuse to act wild. Brenna couldn't drive anywhere without almost knocking someone over. Eventually I got tired of the stand-still traffic and got out of the car.

A drunk man on the sidewalk staggered by me. I stiffened, remembering a vision from long ago of a little girl getting raped by a drunk man. But this was a happy drunk. He raised his bottle to me and shouted, "The world's ending, love!"

"Make good choices," I called out to no one in particular. The drunk man laughed, hiccuped, and continued on his merry way. I sat my crutches onto the ground and began to limp away. Brenna abandoned her precious car and followed.

"This is madness," Brenna breathed. I nodded as we passed a blond woman in a purple leather jacket. We kept moving even though she stopped short. Suddenly, the sound of hurried footsteps sounded behind us.

"I'm sorry I hate to stop you," The woman said breathlessly, running back to stand in front of me. "Could you tell me your name?" I glanced nervously at Brenna before telling her.

"Anne Worthing," I said cautiously. The woman's eyes widened and, without giving any other explanation, she reached forward and hugged me tightly. I just stood there, not sure what to do. I glanced at Brenna from over the woman's shoulder and raised my eyebrows. Brenna shrugged.

The woman released me and looked down to my legs. "I have something that can fix those." Then she started rummaging in her bag. Brenna and I glanced at each other and I held up one of my crutches.

"Hold on just a minute here," I said loudly. The blond woman looked up at met my eyes. "Firstly, who are you? And what do you mean you have something that can fix my legs?"

She sighed. "Sorry I didn't explain before. I just didn't think that'd I find you in time." She stuck out her hand to shake mine. I took it reluctantly. "My name is Rose Tyler and I'm from a parallel world very similar to this one."

I blinked and stared. "Wasn't the answer I was expecting but okay, why not." Rose laughed.

"I think out of all the people on this street, you would be the only one to believe that." Rose paused. "And we both know why."

"The Doctor," I said quietly. Was he stuck in the parallel world Rose was from? Rose nodded.

"He's not where I'm from and my scanner said that he's not on Earth either. But if something this big was happening, he'd be on the scene." Rose explained.

"That sounds like him," I said, lost in my memories. "But how did you know to come and find me?"

Rose blinked. "We should go somewhere more private for that." Without another word, she wandered off. I limped after her quickly, with Brenna forced to follow. Rose led the way into an abandoned computer store. Brenna helped me in, seeing the stairs into the store. Rose stopped short while inside, forgetting that I couldn't keep up.

We all settled down into seats while Rose and Brenna became acquainted. I think I now knew who Rose was. The Doctor had mentioned the companion right before me and how she had gotten trapped in a parallel world. It looked like she finally found a way back.

"You remember when I told you that I was from a parallel world?" Rose asked me once we sat back down. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well, there's a parallel Anne there too. She works with my friend Mickey, and before you ask, she wasn't paralyzed like you were. But whatever affected you would rarely affect her as well. So when you received the Sight while travelling with the Doctor, she got it as well."

"I bet she knows how to use it better than I do," I said. "Mine only pops up whenever it feels like it." Rose smiled softly.

"I guess she is in better control of it. But she could use it to keep taps on you, and just a few days ago she told me that when I came here, I needed to find you. Unfortunately, she refused to tell me why."

"I'm confused," Brenna said. "So parallel-Anne told you to come here to find real-world-Anne? And how did you even get here?"

"That's a lot of technical talk that even I don't know the half of," Rose replied. I mulled it over. Before all of this, I wouldn't have believed a word that Rose was saying. But I had met the Doctor, and now if anyone came up to me talking about space and parallel worlds and aliens, I would believe them on the spot.

"Why did this parallel me tell you to come find me?" I asked. Rose shrugged.

"She wouldn't tell me details, just that you could help bring the Doctor to us," Rose said. I stared at her.

"You mean that parallel me said that I could bring the Doctor to me? How? Believe me, I have tried to get his alien butt here. I've used bunches of mental training techniques to see if I could give him a signal but nothing ever happens. How am I supposed to bring him here if I can't even predict the weather for tomorrow?"

Rose stared at me for a long time. "Because she told me that you'll help bring him home. And that you'd know how to when the time comes."

"Oh that helps a lot." Brenna snorted. "Thanks parallel-Anne."

In a flash of white light, every single computer in the store turned on. Rose and Brenna stood up while the monitors on the computers flashed between normal screensavers and a video feed. I struggled to my crutches and limped forward to one of the screens. A voice started coming from dozens of speakers at once.

"Hello...can anyone hear me...Rose Tyler...Anne Worthing...answer me if you can..."

"Is there a camera anywhere?" I shouted. Brenna dove behind the counter to dig for a camera and headset but couldn't find any. The monitors settled and the video of a woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes appeared on the screen. She was soon joined by another video feed of a dark-haired woman with a teenaged boy right beside her. Almost immediately afterwards, a handsome man with two other people on either side of him popped up. And after a few moments hesitation, a black woman wearing all black appeared on the last screen.

"Who are these people?" I asked. Rose's eyes were swimming with tears as she looked at all the faces.

"There's Jack, and Sarah Jane and her son. And is that Harriet Jones?" Rose was saying.

"Harriet Jones; former Prime Minister," The woman with light brown hair said, holding up a badge of some sort. I exchanged a glance with Rose. "I'm working on the last feed at this second. Hopefully we can get him wired..."

She broke off as a fifth feed started to fizzle right in the middle of the screen. Two shapes formed and I drew in my breath as the Doctor's figure appeared right before my eyes. Over his shoulder was a redhead looking quite curious. Everyone on the computer monitor gasped and cheered when the Doctor appeared. His warm brown eyes scanned the screens, obviously looking for others.

"Everyone except Anne and Rose," He muttered sadly.

We're here, Doctor, I thought furiously, tears starting to form in my eyes. Rose and I, we're right here. I imagined neon green brain waves coming off from my head and hitting the TARDIS as it floated around in space. But nothing like that happened.

Instead a handful of computer monitors exploded.


	3. 3: Fix You

"How the hell did that happen?" Brenna yelled from under the counter. I exchanged a glance with Rose: judging by the look on her face, she didn't understand what was happening too.

"Did I do that?" I asked her. Rose glanced around for a moment, then shook her head no.

"I don't think so," Rose said. I deflated with relief. "Must be something else."

"But what could be powerful enough to do that?" Brenna asked in a squeaky voice. I assumed that it'd be the things zooming from the black clouds above. Those words died in my throat as I watched those things fly towards us.

"Hey Rose, by any chance do you know what those are?" I asked. Rose joined me by the window and stared up at the machines zooming down. They started to scream something, and when I was able to make it out, it sent chills down my spine.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Lasers zapped out from something on the front of them. I peered at them closely and thought that they looked like a machine that someone had pulled out random house appliances. A toilet plunger, a whisk, lightbulbs on the top of their heads. They didn't look all that menacing to me, but then one of those lasers hit someone in the street. Their skeleton lit up from inside them and the person fell to the ground in a heap, dead.

"Those are the Daleks," Rose answered me quietly. "I assume the Doctor told you about the Daleks, right?" I nodded, remembering the story of the Time War. So those were the infamous Daleks that the Doctor had warned me about.

"How do we get past them?" Brenna asked. I glanced from Brenna to Rose, hoping that she'd know how to deal with this situation. Rose peered around the street for a long time before leaving our hiding place. I quickly hobbled after her, and Brenna scrambled after me.

Rose's watch started to beep. She gave it one look before turning back to me. "My portable scanner says that the TARDIS has landed. It's not far from here. Let's go." Then she set off at a brisk pace, as if she didn't care whether or not I was able to follow.

Brenna gave me a look and I got the feeling that Brenna wasn't that fond of Rose. I had to admit that Rose seemed to have a certain attitude about her. It was getting annoying, I decided, as Rose continued to walk without waiting for us.

At least Brenna was here with me as I limped along. I hated these stupid crutches. Soon after the Doctor left me, I had to have surgery on my spinal cord so that I could walk again. At first I had had to use a wheelchair, and a few months later, the doctors at the hospital gave me the crutches and assigned me to hours of physical therapy. It had been hell, but I knew that when I saw the Doctor again, it'd would all be worth it.

There had been one moment over this summer, where I had been reminded of the Doctor. But it hadn't been him. I had run into this one couple, a redhead woman and a guy with short and shaggy blond hair. Although I had only been standing in line at a coffee shop, they had made me tell them everything about what I was doing at the moment and what stage of physical therapy I was in (I had been using my crutches, so it wasn't that weird for them to ask). But then someone else had joined our little conversation party.

He dressed like an old man, complete with a tweed jacket and a red bow tie. The man's face lit up when he saw me, as if he had known me from somewhere else and we had just run into each other randomly. The couple left me alone with the man and he seemed happy for me when I told him about my positive recovery, but at the same time, he also seemed sad. And then, just as soon as he showed up, he left me sitting at that table. He left me wondering what the heck happened. And then a few minutes after I left that coffee shop, I could've sworn that I heard the TARDIS engine.

But that day was long gone. And the Doctor still hadn't shown up.

Just as if it was summoned by my memories, I spotted the TARDIS just farther down the road.

Rose was standing outside of it with a redheaded woman and that handsome guy from the computer store.

And standing in front of all of them was a hauntingly familiar lanky figure with spiky brown hair.

"Is that him?" Brenna asked in a hushed voice. I didn't answer her but instead started to limp faster, putting my crutches into overdrive just so that I could get to him faster. Suddenly, he turned around.

The Doctor's face was filled with fear and wonder. That expression melted off of his face though, right when he saw me limping in a hurry for him. The Doctor's body twisted around the rest of the way and he started to run, actually _run _towards me.

It was like a scene from some romantic comedy. As I hurried to limp to him, and as he ran as fast as he could, a Dalek came out from nowhere and blasted its laser beam at the Doctor. Half of his skeleton lit up from inside of him and he fell to the ground. The Dalek exploded as that one guy fired a gigantic gun at it.

I screamed and hobbled forward even faster. Rose and that redhead helped carry the Doctor into the TARDIS and the guy ran out after me.

"Captain Jack Harkness," He said with a dashing smile. Even under the circumstances, I found myself blushing even though he only said his name. Brenna stuttered and gaped at Mr. Jack.

"C'mon ladies; once the Doctor is up and at 'em again, he'll be happy to see you two." And with that, Jack led us into the TARDIS. I didn't look behind to see Brenna's reaction to the inside of the TARDIS. I needed to get to the Doctor fast. He couldn't die...he just couldn't die...

Rose was saying my thoughts exactly. "I've come from another world to see him again, he just can't die!"

"Rose, you know what happens when he does," Jack told her as gently as he could. The redhead woman was freaking out and Brenna was still staring at everything in wonder. Jack pulled me closer to him and where the others were standing. The Doctor met my eyes from where he was writhing around on the floor.

"Hi, Anne," He muttered as he struggled to stand up. I felt tears start to go down my face. The Doctor groaned through clenched teeth and stared with wide eyes at the TARDIS ceiling. "I'm regenerating," And with that, his hands and face exploded with bright orange energy.


	4. 4: See You Again

I was temporarily blinded by the pure orange light coming from the Doctor's body. Tears leaked from my eyes suddenly as the blinding light was turned off, just like a light switch. I looked back to where the Doctor had been, half expecting to see someone else entirely. But _my _Doctor was still there. I blinked as he brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. Then he looked up and our eyes locked.

"It's simply fantastic to see you again, Anne," He said in that accent of his. Without realizing I was doing it, I limped heavily and clumsily to him where I fell into his chest. The Doctor caught me and hugged me tightly. The sound of two heartbeats was both completely foreign yet altogether comforting. It was a sound that I hadn't even known that I had missed.

"How?" Jack said softly from behind us. "You should've regenerated."

"Simple Jack," The Doctor said cheerfully. "I didn't want to regenerate. So I quickly transferred all that regeneration energy into my hand over there. Crisis averted. Well done everybody."

Brenna was staring, dumbstruck, at the Doctor. He noticed and smiled cheekily at her. "I assume you must be Anne's friend. I'm the Doctor."

Brenna nodded and opened her mouth but no sound came out. She was completely caught off guard. I leaned back against the console as the Doctor went over to talk to Jack and Rose. The redheaded woman from earlier approached me and smiled in a friendly manner.

"So you're Anne?" She asked. I nodded. "My name is Donna Noble. And I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know; just about some adventures you've had with the Doctor and that good stuff. Oi! I almost forgot something!" Donna whisked off to one of the back rooms. I smiled and closed my eyes in a content way. I was finally back abroad the TARDIS. Footsteps sounded and when I opened my eyes, Donna was back with two very long and black metal rods.

"The Doctor and I picked these up on a planet called Sputnock. Some alien there named Mercury invented them just for you. And eh told us to tell you that you should visit him sometime and tell him how these things work."

"What are they exactly?" I asked, feeling overwhelmed with joy from hearing a familiar name.

"They're supposed to adjust themselves to whatever limb that gives you trouble. If we just strap them to your legs, then they should adjust themselves to fit perfectly."

"But we have braces here on Earth," I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Why would he make me something that nearly the same as Earth technology?"

"Because these braces will eventually become one with your body." The Doctor said from around the console. He rounded the corner with a bright look in his eyes. "Mercury invented them so that they would merge into your body and be there permanently. They also won't break, and they'll help make your legs stronger then they ever were."

I wasted no time getting my crutches off of my arms. Donna helped me get the braces onto my legs and for the first minute I still couldn't feel a difference. "It'll take some time for them to become fully adjusted." The Doctor explained. "Just give them time."

Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked and I could feel us being lifted high into the sky. Rose yelled to someone but I couldn't hear who. I held on tightly to the console, trying hard not to mess up the new braces on my legs. Jack dove forward and helped keep me steady. The TARDIS was slammed back down just as suddenly as it was yanked into the sky.

"What just happened?" Brenna asked no one in particular. The Doctor didn't answer but looked around with fear etched onto his face. A few seconds later, a shrill and robotic voice sounded from right outside the TARDIS door.

"Leave the safety of the TARDIS, Doctor! Surrender!"

"We're on the Daleks' ship," The Doctor breathed. I felt my heart skip a beat and exchanged a glance with Brenna. My good friend looked like she was about to faint. Guilt stabbed at me: what had I gotten her into?


End file.
